Dinobot Will Make A Maximal Out Of You
by Bloodlustful
Summary: The Predacons have a huge power advantage over the Maximals, but Dinobot has a plan which just might be able to tip the scales in their favor if it's done the right way. Song spun off from "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from Disney's Mulan


Because I really like Dinobot and have yet to write a story centered around him in my Beast Wars fanfics(which is ironic, since despite my love for Tigatron, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge and Airazor, Dinobot is my second favorite Maximal next to Cheetor), I decided to make one in which, because the Predacons are more powerful than ever before and much more of a threat than they once were, even if they were a challenge previously, Dinobot decides to take matters into his own hands. Having been a former Predacon himself, and knowing of a great many battle strategies, not to mention being very tough and determined in general, Dinobot intends to make sure the Maximals with new forms put their new forms to the best possible use, and even those who are still in their original forms will become more of a force under his command. Just like he, even having not changed from his original form, is quite the powerful force himself. How does he do it? In a way which is a mixture of drill sergeant-ship and musical hilarity!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place in Season 3 with a few notable differences. For one thing, as the title indicates, Dinobot is not dead despite this being Season 3, and neither are the likes of Maximals Tigatron and Airazor and Predacons Scorponok and Terrorsaur. However, other than that, all is as it was in Season 3 of Beast Wars, be it Transmetals or Transmetals 2, Blackarachnia being a Maximal or anything else, right down to Blackarachnia being in her TM2 form, as this story takes place, more specifically, post Master Blaster, though without Tigerhawk, since Tigatron and Airazor were never abducted in this story, as mentioned above.

The song Dinobot is using in this story is spun off from "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from the 1998 Disney film "Mulan". Ironically, Season 3 of Beast Wars also began in 1998, even if it would end a year later from that.

I own none of the characters, as they all belong to Beast Wars: Transformers, and I do not own the song, either, as it belongs to Disney.

Dinobot Will Make A Maximal Out Of You

"Man, it feels like forever that the Beast Wars have been going on, changes to our bodies or not." Cheetor sighed. "An' all other changes or not, too, pussycat." Rattrap added. It was all too true. Many Maximals and Predacons had been turned to either Transmetals or Transmetals 2, and Fuzors had arrived, one for each side. Plus, Blackarachnia had joined the Maximals, and she had recently become a Transmetal 2, while Dinobot had to endure the fact he had a Transmetal 2 clone made of himself. This, and the fact that besides the way the Beast Wars had become more severe than ever, Megatron had even more recently gotten a Transmetal 2 form of his own via a pool of lava Tarantulus dropped him in.

Ironically, he did not kill Tarantulus, though he did capture him and make sure he'd be kept watch on at all times as a member of the Predacons after Quickstrike explained everything to him, though Quickstrike got almost as strict and close an eye kept on him by Megatron for being foolish enough to trust and help Tarantulus. But in any case, between the fact that both Scorponok and Terrorsaur had a Transmetal form like that of Tarantulus, Dinobot 2 was quite powerful, even moreso than the original on the Maximal side and Rampage was with the Predacons, not to mention the aforementioned Transmetal 2 form which made Megatron bigger and more powerful and deadly than ever before, with the might of both himself and the original Megatron, it was seeming next to impossible that the Maximals could beat the Predacons, even as Depth Charge was with them and Cheetor and Blackarachnia had their Transmetal 2 forms, while Optimus Primal was Optimal Optimus(as Megatron referred to him)and Rattrap was a normal Transmetal.

Needless to say, the Beast Wars were looking quite bleak, and so was the future. At least in the eyes of the Maximals. "Primus, what can we do?" Optimus asked. "I know we mustn't give up, and we won't. Especially with all that is at stake." "But this doesn't change the fact we are up against a much greater Predacon force than before. One which we are not used to, nor have we ever faced before." Rhinox stated. "As much as I don't like having to admit it, you are both correct." Silverbolt sighed. "With Megatron's new form, the previously powerful Predacons are now beyond what most would consider impossible in terms of power and advantage over us." "There has to be SOME way we can win the Beast Wars, though!" Blackarachnia shouted. "And since I used to be one of them, you know it has to be true if I can say such a thing as that at this point!" "Of course there is, though it'll only work if you guys think like me for a change." Depth Charge spoke. "By the Matrix, Depth Charge, could you please stop acting like you're more important than the rest of us?" Tigatron pleaded.

"You are important as a Maximal, but you aren't the only one who matters!" Airazor added. "This from the kitten and the chick." Depth Charge replied snidely. "I'm gonna go see if X is anywhere or if the Predacons are sending him on a mission of any kind." He walked into another room and Tigatron gave a sigh. Airazor was more vocal, saying: "I've got to admit, Blackarachnia, trying to reason with Depth Charge makes trying to reason with you and/or Dinobot look like a walk in the park." "Thanks for the sugar-coated insult." Blackarachnia said in a droll reply. "Well, the bird is nothing compared to the vermin." Dinobot told Blackarachnia. "No, not nearly." Blackarachnia agreed. "Hey! Don't think I didn't hear dat!" Rattrap snapped. "An' I don't care if you two ain't Preds no more! I'm still gonna slag ya if ya grind my gears! Ya got dat?" "Just try it, mouse." Dinobot hissed. "Either one of us could easily scrap you, so imagine what it would be like if you attacked us both at once!" Blackarachnia added on.

"NO!" Tigatron and Silverbolt exploded in unison. Everyone turned to them, so very shocked at the sudden vocal explosiveness from the normally calm and reserved white tiger and wolf/eagle. "We already have enough problems with how the Predacons are a worse threat than ever before!" Tigatron said firmly. "It's bad enough we have to still be in the war after all this time!" "But we will NOT tolerate fighting amongst ourselves! Especially you, rat, against my beloved, with or without Dinobot involved!" Silverbolt added. "Sorry…I'll stop now…" said Rattrap in a squeak, walking back to where he'd been before. "Thanks, bowser." Blackarachnia said. "And you deserve thanks for sparing us the trouble of dealing with the vermin as well, stripes." Dinobot spoke, but then something hit him. If even Tigatron and Silverbolt could be moved to aggression and firmness like this with the right amount of force and motivation, then maybe there was a way the Predacons could go down despite their newfound advantage after all. "WAIT!" Dinobot exclaimed, and this time, all eyes shot in his direction.

"What is it, Dinobot?" asked Rhinox, as surprised as everyone else at the sudden yelled word by Dinobot. Dinobot then explained: "Quite a few times, I saw just how aggressive, or close to that, in one way or another, any of us can become if pushed far enough! So, if it's done the right way, we could use both that and the new, more powerful forms some of us have to our advantage and see to it we crush the Predacons when next we battle them, new levels of power or not!" "I don't quite understand, Dinobot." Optimus told him. "You will." Dinobot growled. "I have an idea. I need all of you here, so get Depth Charge from wherever he is." Just then, Depth Charge came out from where he was, saying: "Slag! I couldn't find X, nor any other Predacons, anywhere but their base! I was told by our computer they were not planning on attacking today, instead gloating about how their new level of power will ensure they can beat us any time they want. So they're gonna prolong their enjoyment and celebrate their supposed victory to come prematurely!" "That's perfect!" Dinobot yelled. "WHAT?" a very confused Depth Charge let out. "Because now, my plan can be put into action and we can make ourselves more than fully capable of bringing the Predacons down once and for all!"

"So, uh, what exactly is yer plan, choppaface?" asked Rattrap. "You shall see in due time, and very quick due time, at that, vermin!" Dinobot responded as he converted to beast mode and pressed the buttons to open the doors to the Ark with his tail. "Come outside, everyone! Though I am well aware I do not lead this group like you do, Optimus, I must have you be a part of this along with the rest of these Maximals if this is going to work! I will explain my plan outside as soon as you are all there." Optimus said: "All right, but I hope you know what you're doing." as he and the other Maximals followed Dinobot outside. They were all in robot mode, unlike what Dinobot currently was, and once the doors were closed, Dinobot said: "Okay, listen up. You are all out here because I told you of my idea to help shape us into what would be necessary to see to the downfall of my former comrades, the Predacons! And that idea is that I will train all of you to hone what you can do with either new forms, potential aggression with the right amount of force, or both! By the time I'm done, the Predacons will stand nary a slagging chance against us!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rattrap said. "You mean ta say yer gonna be trainin' us ta fight like you, Dino-Butt?" "That, and to fight like yourselves in ways you never thought possible! Or I suppose you would rather be slagged by Predacons and lose the Beast Wars, thus dooming the future!" "By the Matrix, we can't let that happen!" Tigatron exclaimed. "Of course we can't." put in Optimus. "Which is why we are going to have to go along with this, because right now, it's our best hope." "Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this." Depth Charge said. "Hey, neither can I." Rattrap put in. "But I guess we don't have a choice. Or would ya rather never get yer revenge on Rampage?" "Fine…I'll try this. But it had best work, Dinobot." Depth Charge snarled. "Oh, it will, Depth Charge. I assure you and everyone present it will." Dinobot stated. "Now, all of you in front of me, line up side by side and focus on me and my guidance!" The other Maximals all lined up side by side, and then the training was on!

Transforming to robot mode, Dinobot then took out his sword in one hand and rotator blade in the other, subsequently singing: "Let's get down to business…to kill Predacons!" He held out his weapons, and the other Maximals drew theirs out. As they followed the moves he made, but soon fell over due to not being used to them like he was, Dinobot continued to sing: "Did they sent me daughters when I asked for sons?" They all got up, and Dinobot sang: "You're the saddest bots I've ever met! But you can bet before we're through…" He did a summersault to where Blackarachnia was, then pointed to her and sang: "…I'll make a Maximal out of you!"

He then directed Blackarachnia to spar with Airazor, Tigatron with Silverbolt, Rattrap with Cheetor, Optimus with Rhinox and Depth Charge with himself. While the sparring went on, Dinobot sang: "Tranquil as the forest, but on fire within! Once you find your core spark, you are sure to win!" Unfortunately, everyone managed to mess up and fall over except for Dinobot when they tried to match his style of fighting with their own. Dinobot then sang with a small snarl: "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue! Somehow I'll make a Maximal out of you!"

The next phase of Dinobot's training was that he would have Tigatron and Rattrap try to run and dodge his eye beams while in beast mode, which proved difficult for them due to how fast and repeatedly Dinobot shot his beams at them. Tigatron sang in his mind: "I'm never gonna catch my breath!" Rattrap sang within his processor: "Say goodbye to those who knew me!" The two both barely managed to dodge, then Dinobot turned to having Cheetor trying to pulverize a huge rock with a karate chop. While he attempted and failed to do it, Cheetor sang inside his brain: "Boy, was I a fool to never use our gym!" Everyone felt paralyzed with fear, except for Depth Charge, of course, and Silverbolt thought in his head: "Dinobot's got them scared to death!" while Dinobot and he were having a swordfight as part of the training. Once Dinobot started training the two female Maximals to use their physical differences to their advantage in battle, in a very fast paced, grueling way, Blackarachnia and Airazor both sang in their heads at once: "Hope he won't make this more grueling!" And finally, as Dinobot was trying to help make it so Depth Charge was even better as a fighter in the water than he already was by trying to blast him with his eye beams while Depth Charge swam, dodged, transformed and shot back as part of the exercise, with Dinobot dodging the blasts as well, Depth Charge sang in his mind: "I'm really lucky that I know how to swim!"

When everyone was back in line, Dinobot threw rocks up to use as target practice and sang, while he and everyone fired at them: "Be a Maximal! We must be swift as the coursing river! Be a Maximal! With all the force of a great typhoon! Be a Maximal! With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" Sadly, where Dinobot blasted them to bits so they flew away from him, the others blasted theirs to bigger bits and those bigger bits all rained down on them, causing Dinobot to do a big facepalm.

Later on, running with the other Maximals running in back of him to increase their levels of stamina, Dinobot sang out: "Time is racing toward us till the Predacons strike! Heed my every order, and you might survive!" Sadly, it proved too much for Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt and Rhinox, all four of whom fell over exhausted despite the attempts by everyone else to help them back up. Dinobot became frustrated, while the four of them became discouraged. Soon enough, they were finally able to get up, with this particular exercise cancelled and Dinobot walking up to the four of them.

Subsequently, Dinobot sang: "You're unsuited for the rage of the Beast Wars! So go back to base, you're through! How could I make a Maximal out of you?" The four walked back to the base, feeling dejected and useless, but just as Dinobot was getting another training style going for the others, Tigatron, Silverbolt, Airazor and Rhinox felt something change and snap inside of them. The exercise Dinobot was now having Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Optimus, Cheetor and Rattrap do, which was how to dive to dodge, shoot to disarm and shoot to hit, would reveal just what this was. Though the five Dinobot was training to do this at first had trouble, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt and Rhinox came to realize just how important it was they learn along with everyone else, or the planet Tigatron and Airazor loved would be doomed, and the future as Rhinox knew it would be doomed, as well. And Silverbolt couldn't bear to think how much evil would conquer the universe, nor what would happen to Blackarachnia, as the Predacons which he regretted ever being with would now reshape Cybertron in their image, mostly Megatron's.

So they ran back in and when Dinobot saw this, and the fact that it was in the middle of him shooting his eye beams for this exercise, as well as how the four dove and dodged well, in addition to firing back to blast his weapons out of his hands and blast him down, he was just lost for words. Everyone else was, too, but soon they clapped to applaud the four of them, even the all too stubborn, cold and tough Depth Charge. Dinobot was both amazed and, as much as he hated to admit it, impressed. Soon enough, he did all of what he'd done before for training exercises, and the Maximals he was training were all excelling at them. Dinobot was far more pleased and much less frustrated than when he did any and all of them the previous time.

As this happened, the other Maximals who weren't Dinobot sang: "Be a Maximal! We must be swift as the coursing river! Be a Maximal! With all the force of a great typhoon! Be a Maximal! With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! Be a Maximal! We must be swift as the coursing river! Be a Maximal! With all the force of a great typhoon! Be a Maximal! With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the !" The Maximals all struck a pose in front of Dinobot. A fighting stance pose. Dinobot did much the same. The Maximals had at last learned how to fight with his style along with their own and to put whatever forms, powers or talents they had to the best possible use. His plan had worked like a charm, even if it was such very hard work indeed.

And so, Dinobot had done it. The Maximals were now as powerful, tough and capable of using what they had to take down the Predacons for sure as he had intended them to be. His job was done, and it was an utter success. The Beast Wars would soon be over, as in the next of battles to come, the Predacons would not stand a chance. If a sacrifice was required to make sure they'd be stopped for good, Dinobot, true to form, was going to be the one to make it. It would be the only honorable way for a warrior like him to die, especially after how he just helped his comrades become true warriors like himself.

THE END

So, what did you think? Please rate and review, especially you Dinobot fans!


End file.
